


4 Times Grantaire Thought About Quitting Drinking and The 1 Time He Actually Did

by leahsmindpalace



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Drunken Shenanigans, Enjolras Is Bad At Feelings, Enjolras/Grantaire-centric, Grantaire is a Mess, Grantaire makes lots of mistakes, Humor, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Kinda, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Enjolras/Grantaire, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 19:12:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10520061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leahsmindpalace/pseuds/leahsmindpalace





	

1 •

 

Grantaire stumbled in the door around nine in the morning, his friends scattered around the living area. He'd had a crazy Friday night.

"Ah," Joly smirked at him. "The walk of shame." 

"If only he felt shame." Combeferre muttered, not even looking up from typing on his laptop. 

 

"Not a walk of shame." Grantaire smirked, going to the kitchen and looking in the fridge. "I still have my pants on, don't I?" 

 

"Grantaire?" Enjolras appeared behind him, leaning against the doorframe with his eyebrows raised. 

 

"What?" He asks, not turning around. 

 

"I think there should be a little shame." Enjolras suggests, stifling his laughter. "Because based on those rhinestone pockets, those are not your pants." 

 

2• 

Another morning, Grantaire again stumbled to the kitchen, once again looking for a hangover cure. 

 

"Congratulations, my friend." Marius appears beside him, a big mischievous grin on his face. 

 

"For what?" R rolls his eyes, closing the fridge and looking at him. 

 

Marius reaches for his hand, holding it up to show him. "Well. Apparently, you're a married man." 

 

"What!? To who?!" He started to panic slightly. 

 

Enjolras, the lightweight, appeared in the room, his face puffy and tired, and his curls unruly. He held up his hand, revealing his own wedding band. "Me, I'd assume." 

"I want a divorce." He said, lying. 

 

3•

"How are you feeling this morning?" Enjolras asked Grantaire, who'd trudged out and sat with his friends. 

 

Courfeyrac was sitting with his legs crossed and he laughed a bit when R entered the room.

 

"Well considering I woke up on the floor and half naked, not great…?" Grantaire replies, his questioning tone alluding to the fact that the three obviously knew things he didn't. 

 

"Well," Jehan starts, trying to break the news to him nicely. "You got quite drunk and uh…well…you-" 

 

"You pissed the bed." Enjolras says finally. "But before that you threw up on me." 

"And me." Courf laughs. 

 

"Yeah," Jehan confirms, smiling a little pitifully at him, which made things ten times worse than they already were. "And me. Also, you were crying. But…well,we couldn't quite make out what you were saying with all the vomit coming out of your mouth." 

 

4• 

Grantaire looks at himself in the mirror, doing his daily examination. Despite his usual post-drinking look he appeared to be just fine, thank the heavens. Fully clothed and in clothes that belonged to him? Check. Teeth all there? Check. No laughs from his friends this morning? Check. So far, anyway. Wallet still in his pocket with most of his cash still there? Check. Phone? Check. Dolphin tattoo on his wrist? 

 

"Oh, fuck me!"

 

5• 

Grantaire opened his eyes, his whole body in pain. 

"Hey…" He heard E's voice. "He's awake!" 

 

"Why's everything so damn bright?" He groans and blinks at the light. 

"You were in a car accident, R." He heard Joly's voice and opened his eyes farther. " And now you're in the hospital." 

"Oh, shit. I…I am in the hospital." He laughs a bit but then whimpers at the pain in his side, his hand moving to touch it. 

 

"You broke a rib." Joly snaps. "Along with many other injuries. You hit a tree and rolled into a ditch. Your car is totaled and you better be happy you aren't. You're lucky to be alive. Really bloody lucky!" 

 

"Oh, come on. S'not a big deal." Grantaire mumbles, watching as his friend leaned over and upped his morphine slightly.

Joly sighed, glancing over at Enjolras and practically storming out of the room, clipboard in his hands. When he closed the door behind him the room was left in an unnerving silence.

Enjolras was sitting in the chair by his bed, head in his hands. "I'm the only one who could come. Luckily this is my day off." He huffs.

 

"Well," R starts, hurt and angry knowing that Enjolras was just here because nobody else could be. They all pretended to care. Nobody cared. Not really. Especially not the leader in red. "Why don't you just leave since you're so busy?"

When Enjolras finally looked at him, Grantaire noticed that he had tears in his eyes. "I thought-…" He stops, looking away for a second. "I mean…we thought we were going to lose you." He says. "Getting that call was horrifying, 'Taire. You've got to stop this. Because…we…we love you."

Grantaire just blinked. "What?" 

 

"We're your bloody friends! We love you! We need you! You can't just put your life in danger constantly because you want to have fun or forget!" Enjolras all but yells at him, voice becoming wobbly. "Grantaire, please. I need you."


End file.
